


Your Shy New Maid has a BIG Secret

by EntranceTee



Category: Erotic Script, GWA - Fandom, NSFW - Fandom, erotic audio - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntranceTee/pseuds/EntranceTee
Summary: You've recently hired a new maid to help around the house. Besides being absolutely beautiful she's a little awkward, shy and spazzy and is hiding something underneath that maid outfit…
Kudos: 3





	Your Shy New Maid has a BIG Secret

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All characters in this story are adults. This is a work of fiction for adults, written by an adult. (18+ only) 
> 
> [Script Offer] [F4M] Your shy new maid has a BIG secret [Futa] [Big Cock] [Maid] [FSub] [Begging] [Sir] I broke one of your dishes [I've been bad] [Punish me] [Spanking] [Needy] [Masterbation] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Fuck me bent over] [Creampie] [Facial]
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Character information:
> 
> -You are acting as a clumsy, quiet, soft spoken, very submissive maid with a big secret under her skirt. She is very shy, speaks very softly, in a gentle voice. She stutters when she talks to her boss, and does not look him in the eye. 
> 
> Extra Info/ Instruction:
> 
> Lines that are in square brackets, are scene details, or direction. [Example]
> 
> Lines in rounded brackets are optional SFX and noises, such as moans, blow job sounds etc. (Example) 
> 
> Feel free to change lines/words and improvise what you want to make the script work better for you. 
> 
> Have fun! :) 
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

START: 

(Sound of a dish breaking on the floor) 

Oh no. Oh no oh no no no no. Why are you such a klutz?! 

(Sound of cleaning up broken glass) 

I have to clean it up quickly before he finds out. Oh God he can't find out, I don't think I could handle another punishment this week. 

[He heard the noise and calls to you from the other room, you speak more frantically, almost afraid of him finding out] 

Nothing! Nothing sir. Don't...please don't come over here...I didn't break anything I swear. 

No. No. There is no need to check in on me. I just dropped a glass in the sink. It was slippery from the soap. Nothing broke. Nothing happened sir. 

[He walks in and see you on your knees cleaning up your mess] 

Sir. Please. I'm so sorry. Oh God, I know. I know. It's the third time this week. I don't know why I keep breaking things...I....I don't mean to. 

I know. I know. I'll be better I swear. I'm trying. I'm so grateful for this job sir. Please don't....fire me sir. 

I'll clean it up right away. 

I'll clean it up AND buy you new ones! A whole new set! 

I'll stay extra hours!!! I'll make dinner tonight, i'll do anything I'll --- 

[He tells you, you will be punished again. Your character becomes compliant, calm, very submissive] 

Yes...yes sir. I understand. I know the drill. 

Will the kitchen table do sir? 

[You bend over the kitchen table, your short maid skirt naturally comes up showing your butt] 

Just please don't be too rough this time sir. My butt still hurts a little from last time. 

Sir. Oh no sir, please not the spatula. I just washed it sir. I don't want to-- 

(Spank) Ah!! Sir, please I...i'm-- 

(Spank) Uhh!! Please sir. How many times will you spank me this time? 

(Spank) 10 times! Sir. That twice as many as last time-- 

(Spank, Spank) Sir...please.... 

(Spank) Uhhh!! Please no more. 

(Spank, Spank) Ahhh! Oh God. I'm so sorry sir. It will never happen again. Please, I've learned. I've learned my lesson. 

(Spank, whimpering) one more sir. One more. I deserve it. 

(Spank) Thank you sir. I've learned my lesson. It will not happen again. 

[You're frantically trying to make him happy with you again here, speaking quickly] 

I will clean up immediately. You'll see. Everything will be spotless. Like it never happened. Would you like steak for dinner then? Medium rare right? See. I'm a good maid. I know what you like. 

[You stand up from the kitchen table and face him, your huge futa cock poking out from under your maid skirt] 

Oh no! Oh no not again. Sir. Dont look at it. Please!...I'm so sorry. It seems my ...cock has confused pleasure and pain. 

This is so embarrassing. I've tried so hard to keep it hidden from you sir. 

Please just let me fix myself up. It must have slipped out of my panties. 

Please don't be mad. I just need a moment in the bathroom, to Uhm...uh...fix my problem...if you don't mind sir. It's far to big to have it out like this, and I don't think I can fit it back in my panties. I just need to make it relax again...if you know what I mean. 

I'll just be a moment sir. I-- 

Uhm. Sir? 

You...You..want me to do it here? You want to watch me...tou-touch myself? 

Sir. I don't think that's very professional. I couldn't-- I shouldn't-- 

If..if.. you say so sir. I will do as you say. Anything you want. Anything to make you happy. 

If you don't mind, I'm going to remove my clothes...it will be easier to...to touch myself that way. 

(Sound of clothes coming off) 

The look on your face...do...do you like what you see? 

It IS quite big. I won't lie to you sir. It has been hard to keep it a secret. Sometimes....sometimes I would just get aroused, and have to run to the bathroom before you could see. 

It's very kind of you sir, to be so accepting of me. I take pride in my body. I like how I look. And I've worked very hard to keep this figure. Thank you for noticing sir. 

I don't think it's ever been this hard before. Should I start...start touching myself sir? 

[Start Stroking yourself, add stroking sounds, moaning while talking] 

Ahh! Oh God, it's so sensitive...so warm to the touch. 

I've always struggled to stroke myself with my small hands. I can barely wrap my hand around it. 

Uhh!! But it still feels good. 

Ugh, so good. 

I will make this quick sir. And...and I'll clean up my mess right away. 

Uhh...Uhhh.....I usually make a very big mess. It's a curse...a curse of having such big balls sir. I can never seem to empty them. 

My cock is already dripping pre-cum. It feels so good in my hand. So silky. 

It makes everything feel so good. 

Oh God. I'm getting close. I'll be done soon sir, I swear. 

[He starts undoing his pants as he watches you] 

Uhm. Sir. What are you doing? Why are you undoing your pants? 

Oh! Sir! No. This is very unprofessional-- [submissive, quietly] I mean, anything you like, of course. You are the boss. I'm sorry sir. 

Do...do you like what you see so much that you wanted to touch yourself to me? 

[Embarrassed] You couldn't possibly be so aroused because of me sir.   
I'm only a clumsy maid. 

I feel so dirty doing this in front of you... 

I like watching you too sir.... If I may say so. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't getting really turned on right now... 

Uh... it feels so good. I love stroking my cock. 

But uhm...Sir. I feel like..Uhm...my punishment was too lenient. 

The truth is...i have been very bad sir. It's not only that I've broken all those dishes. But...sir please don't be mad... I-- I have been breaking them on purpose...so...so you would keep punishing me. 

The first time I broke something, it was an accident. It really was I swear!! But...but when you punished me the first time. I...I liked it. I...wanted more. 

I've been so bad sir!! 

So. So I'd like to be properly punished. I..I will do anything sir. 

If I may.... I'd like to suck your cock. 

Would you like that? Can I suck your cock sir? 

Thank you. Thank you so much sir. Yes...yes I believe that will be a good enough punishment. 

[Begin sucking his cock, add sucking/licking sounds, moaning while talking] 

You have a very nice cock sir. 

I'm sure you will enjoy my mouth. 

I have been told I am very good. 

I can be a very good cocksucker for you sir. A good cock-sleeve for you.

Don't be gentle with me. If you'd like to thrust into me -- please do it sir.

Uhhh!! (Deepthroat sounds) Yes just like that sir. 

I can take you very deep. 

I can take all of you in my throat sir. 

[Deepthroat his cock here] 

See? I can take it.   
You can do anything you want to me. 

Fuck my throat sir. Please? 

That's it. Use me. Use my throat. 

[Improv sucking cock for a while, adding dirty talk where you want to, until you say:]

My cock is so hard right now sir. 

I'm..I'm dripping all over the floor. 

I'm making such a mess. 

I'm so sorry sir. I'll clean it up! I promise! 

Oh no. No no.. I can't do anything right. This isn't okay. This isn't good enough. My punishment should be more severe. 

If you think it's appropriate sir...you can...Uhm...you can...use my pussy sir.. 

Would you like that? 

It will be just like when you spank me sir. 

I'll be bent over the kitchen table. 

Except this time. You will be using me. 

Take me sir. I deserve it. Take my pussy. 

[He enters you from behind, add sex sounds/moaning as you talk] 

Oh God! Ahhh!! Yes. Yes. 

Just like that sir. 

Take me. Don't be gentle. 

Use me. Punish me. 

Oh God. Oh God sir. I won't lie to you. It feels incredible. Your cock feels so good inside me. 

(Spank) Ahh! Yes. Spank me sir. I spoke out, I should not speak out of line. 

(Spank) Ahh!!! Fuck me sir. Fuck me. 

(Spank) Oh God sir!! You'll make cum if you keep it up. 

Don't stop don't stop!! 

[He stops and pulls out of you] 

No! No please don't stop. Im sorry!! what did I say!? Don't take your cock out of me. Please. No! Fuck me! Use me! 

What are you doing sir? You want me like this? On my back? On the kitchen table? 

Yes of course, Whatever you say sir. I'll hold my legs up for you. Just keep fucking me please? Please sir please. 

[He begins fucking you again] 

Oh fuck yes! 

Yes! Oh God yes! 

You feel incredible. 

Do you like the view sir? My large firm tits.   
My thick hard cock straining to be touched. 

Uhhh....every time you thirst inside me your stomach hits against my balls. 

They are so full. They're aching so much sir. 

Keep fucking me keep fucking me. Fuck me harder sir. Punish me. 

That's it, that's it. Yes. Yes. 

If I may sir, would you allow me to stroke my cock? I am so close sir. 

I feel so warm. My body is shaking, my muscles are spasming, my balls are aching for release sir. 

Please sir? Please let me stroke myself? 

Oh thank you! Thank you so much sir. You are too kind to me. Please. Please. You must cum inside me. Please use me. Fill me with your cum. 

[Sex sounds, moaning, stroking sounds as you stroke your own cock, your getting very close to orgasm now, moaning louder and louder] 

Oh God you feel so good. 

I can't hold back much longer sir. 

I need you to cum. I need you to cum inside me. I want to feel you explode inside me. I want to feel every surging thick spurt of cum as you fill me. 

Oh God yes. I can feel you throbbing inside me. Oh God, my cock is vibrating in my hand. I'm leaking all over myself sir. My balls are so tight...so full. I going to cum so hard sir. 

I can't take it anymore. Cum for me, cum. Cum inside me. Cum now sir. Cum. Cum. cum!! 

Oh God yes I feel it! I feel you filling me. It's incredible sir. I'm going to-- 

I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum!! I'm going to cum all over myself. 

Ahhh!!!! Oh fuck! AHHHH!! YES! IM CUMMING!!! 

[Talking shakily, spasming with every word as you orgasm and ejaculate on yourself]

Oh God! Oh fuck, im..I'm cumming all over....all over my face, my tits, it's all over the table. There's so much. So much cum. It just keeps coming. Oh God. Oh God. 

Oh fuck it feels so good sir. I can't stop cumming. 

I will clean it up sir I promise. 

Oh God. Oh God, I've never cum so hard in my life sir. 

[Coming down now from your orgasm] 

I'm still shaking. I'm still dripping cum on my stomach. 

Oh my god. Oh..fuck. 

That was incredible. 

And...and did you have fun sir? I felt you cum really hard. You filled me so much sir. 

I hope you enjoyed me. I hope that was a good enough punishment for my failures. 

I promise I will clean up my mess right away sir. 

And...and I will never break another dish again... 

I promise. I'll be very good sir. It won't happen again. 

[Pause]

[In a sexy, flirty voice]

But of course.... 

Accidents happen....

END.


End file.
